


XXI

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [21]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The twenty-first in a series of 55 word stories.





	XXI

_To this day, I wonder if you ever felt it:_

_The rising of weightlessness in spite of the things you did._

_Self absolution, exoneration._

_Claims of knowledge and kindness while you conquered._

_Do you dream of falling, like I do?_

_Into holes in the ground, profound as your destructive tendencies._

_Does it still chill you?_


End file.
